James Carstairs
James "Jem" Carstairs 'w przeszłości był Nocnym Łowcą i Cichym Bratem. Obecnie jest śmiertelnikiem liczącym ponad 150 lat. Biografia Wczesne życie Jem urodził się w Szanghaju, gdzie jego rodzice - Jonah i Ke Wen Yu - prowadzili Instytut. Pewnego dnia, gdy James miał dwanaście lat do ich domu włamał się Wielki Demon Yanluo. Chciał zemścić się na matce Jema za to, że zabiła jego potomstwo. Związał jego rodziców i torturował, a jego samego zatruł ''yin fen, narkotykiem przez który później ciężko chorował. Nocni Łowcy z Enklawy zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak i wkroczyli do Instytutu. Jem był wtedy w delirium, a jego rodzice już nie żyli. Próbowano go uleczyć, ale uzależnienie było zbyt duże. Regularne dawki yin fen ''były równie śmiertelne, co odstawienie go. Mimo to Cisi Bracia dawali mu niewielkie szanse na przeżycie. Wkrótce Jem został przeniesiony do Instytutu Londyńskiego, gdzie opiekowała się nim Charlotte Fairchild. Poznał tam jej późniejszego męża, Henry'ego Branwella, obdarzonych Wzrokiem przyziemnych Sophie Collins, Thomasa Tannera i Agathę oraz podopiecznych Instytutu - Willa Herondale'a i Jessamine Lovelace. Pół roku przed przyjazdem Carstairsa, w Instytucie pojawił się Will. Herondale nie przywitał go razem ze wszystkimi, więc Charlotte zaprowadziła Jema do sali treningowej, by mogli się poznać. Will od razu chciał zniechęcić do siebie nowego przybysza, więc wyśmiał jego mizerny wygląd i widmo rychłej śmierci. Jem w odpowiedzi poprosił, by ten nie litował się nad nim i pozwolił mu razem trenować, na co Will się zgodził. Ze wszystkich mieszkańców Instytutu jedynie Jem potrafił zrozumieć Willa, który był przekonany, że ciążąca na nim klątwa nie wpłynie na Carstairsa, skoro ten i tak miał wkrótce umrzeć. Mniej więcej rok po poznaniu się Will poprosił Jema, by został jego ''parabatai. ''Początkowo spotkał się z odmową - Jem uważał, że powinien znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie w stanie się o niego troszczyć. Will jednak nalegał i zaproponował zakład; gdyby udało mu się odebrać Jemowi jego miecz, ten musiałby przyjąć jego propozycję. Tak się właśnie stało i rok później doszło do ceremonii. Od tamtej pory Jem i Will byli nierozłączni. Po pokonaniu demona Yanlou, wuj Elias zaproponował Jemowi przeprowadzkę do Idrisu. Chłopak odmówił, by móc zostać z Willem. Wtedy też wymusił na swoim ''parabatai obietnicę, że przestanie szukać dla niego lekarstwa. Tessa i Mortmain Jem i Will prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie śmierci przyziemnej, które doprowadziło ich do domu Mrocznych Sióstr. Jem nie brał osobiście udziału w akcji, ponieważ był zbyt słaby, dlatego poznał Tessę dopiero po jej przybyciu do Instytutu. Dziewczyna trafiła do jego pokoju, gdzie grał na skrzypcach. Krótką rozmowę przerwało nadejście pijanego Willa. Następnego dnia Jem i Will mieli zbadać Mroczny Dom. W środku znaleźli ciało służącej, Mirandy, która okazała się być jednym z automatów. Na chwilę odzyskała świadomość i ostrzegła chłopców przed wielkim niebezpieczeństwem. Postanowili zabrać ją do Instytutu, by Henry mógł zbadać jej działanie. Jem był miły dla Tessy, przybliżał jej Świat Cieni oraz Londyn. Starał się pomóc w zrozumieniu jej niespotykanych wcześniej zdolności. Po jednej z kłótni z Willem, Jem zabrał Tessę na spacer. Pokazał jej most Blackfriars, gdzie lubił spędzać czas w samotności. Niespodziewanie zostali tam zaatakowani przez dwa automaty, do których wkrótce dołączyły kolejne. Jem nie był w stanie dłużej walczyć, zaczął słabnąć. Gdy dotarli do Instytutu był w bardzo złym stanie. Tessa nie potrafiła otworzyć drzwi, ponieważ nie była Nocną Łowczynią. W ostatniej chwili z pomocą przybył Will z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. Raniony w walce Jem musiał odpoczywać. W rozmowie z Tessą przyznał się do uzależnienia od yin fen. ''Pokazał jej srebrny proszek, który dostarczał mu Will. Bez niego zdolności Nocnego Łowcy słabły. Wyjaśnił, że bierze go tak mało, jak to tylko możliwe. Tessa zauważyła, że narkotyk ma słodki smak, a po jego zażyciu oczy Jema robią się jaśniejsze, a twarz nabiera koloru. Podczas gdy Nocni Łowcy atakowali klan Alexei'a de Quincey'a, Axel Mortmain odwiedził Instytut, by wyjawić Jemowi i Willowi miejsce, gdzie pani Dark miała pomóc Mistrzowi w uruchomieniu armii automatów. Chłopcy zostali zaatakowani przez panią Dark, którą udało im się zabić. Przed ucieczką z płonącego domu Jemowi udało się złapać zamkniętego w klatce kota. On i Will zrozumieli, że była to pułapka, a pozostali byli w niebezpieczeństwie.[[Mechaniczny Anioł|''Mechaniczny Anioł]] Koniec czasu Jem, Willa i Tessa odwiedzili Instytut w Yorku, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Mortmainowi tak zależy na zabijaniu Nocnych Łowców. Jem ofiarował dziewczynie rodowy pierścień Carstairsów, aby mogła udawać przyziemną przygotowującą się do Wstąpienia i zostania Nefilim. Na miejscu poznali Aloysiusa Starkweathera. Pokazał im łupy wojenne pochodzące od zamordowanych Podziemnych. Tessa zemdlała widząc poćwiartowane zwłoki czarowników. Jem oświadczył się Tessie, która zgodziła się za niego wyjść. W prezencie podarował jej jadeitowy naszyjnik.''Mechaniczny Książę'' Cisi Bracia Po kolejnej walce okazało się, że Jem wziął większą dawkę narkotyku niż zwykle, by Tessa myślała, że jego stan się polepszył. Jednak poprawa była tylko chwilowa, a zapasy yin fen ''się skończyły (Mortmain ukradł i ukrył je przed nimi). Axel skontaktował się z Tessą i obiecał wysłać narkotyk, jeśli dziewczyna zgodzi się zamienić w jego ojca, Johna Thadeusa Shade'a, by mógł z nim porozmawiać po raz ostatni. Will szukał Tessy, gdy stan Jema gwałtownie się pogorszył. Powiedział wszystkim, by przestali szukać lekarstwa. Herondale myślał, że jego ''parabatai ''umarł, ponieważ runa zaczęła krwawić i nie czuł obecności Jema. Dopiero później okazało się, że Jem stał się jednym z Cichych Braci i od tej pory nazywał się Brat Zacharisz.[[Mechaniczna Księżniczka|''Mechaniczna Księżniczka]] Znalezienie lekarstwa Po ponad 120 latach życia jako Cichy Brat, Jem został 'uleczony', kiedy yin fen ''znajdujący się w jego ciele wypalono niebiańskim ogniem. Pochodził od Jace'a Herondale'a, o którego Jem troszczył się, ponieważ był potomkiem Willa. Po wyzdrowieniu znów stał się śmiertelnikiem. Zdecydował się wypełnić swoje obowiązki względem Nefilim i walczył u ich boku w Mrocznej Wojnie.[[Miasto niebiańskiego ognia|''Miasto niebiańskiego ognia]] Po zakończeniu wojny podjął decyzję, że nie może dłużej być jednym z Nocnych Łowców, skoro nie ma przy nim jego parabatai. ''Podczas corocznego spotkania na moście Blackfriars, wyjawił wszystko Tessie, z którą postanowił spędzić resztę życia. Odnowili też swoje zaręczyny. W maju 2008 Jem i Tessa udali się na wesele Jocelyn i Luke'a w Nowym Jorku. Przy tej okazji znów spotkał swojego kota, Churcha, którego zabrał ze sobą. Jeszcze w czasie wojny wiedział, że musi odszukać swoją daleką krewną, osieroconą Emmę Carstairs. Razem z Tessą przeprowadził się do Los Angeles, gdzie mógł mieć oko na nią i rodzeństwo Blackthornów. Jeszcze w tym samym roku odbył się ślub Jema i Tessy. Pobrali się na moście Blackfriars w gronie przyjaciół (pojawiły się duchy Jessamine i Willa). Z nieznanych powodów niektórzy goście nie pamiętają, że brali w tym udział.[[Pani Noc|''Pani Noc]] Jem pojawił się później na ceremonii parabatai ''Juliana i Emmy. Wtedy wyznał jej wreszcie, że jest on jednym z Carstairsów.[[Próba ognia|''Próba ognia]] Kolejnym zadaniem Tessy i Jema było odnalezienie zaginionego potomka Tobiasa Herondale'a, o ile jakiś przeżył, o którym dowiedzieli się od Catariny. Było to skomplikowane, ponieważ przez te wszystkie lata zmieniano jego nazwisko. Wreszcie trafili na ślad Johnny'ego Rooka i jego syna, Kita. Johnny wychowywał syna wśród przyziemnych, by ukryć prawdę o jego pochodzeniu. Dopiero gdy zginął, Jem i Tessa mogli poprosić chłopca o zatrzymanie się w Instytucie, gdzie byłby bezpieczny. Osobowość James jest osobą miłą i łagodną. Rzadko kogoś rani i zawsze próbuje pomagać innym w rozwiązaniu problemów. Najskrajniejszą z jego negatywnych emocji jest łagodna irytacja. Wszystko przyjmuje ze stoickim spokojem. Większość ludzi lubi Jamesa, uważając, że jego nie można nienawidzić. Mało osób potrafi go rozbawić, ale jeśli już to jest to zwykle Tessa albo Will. Zawsze troszczył się o ludzi, w szczególności o swojego parabatai - Willa. Uwielbia grać na skrzypcach. Robi to często wieczorem, kiedy nie może zasnąć. Wygląd Wygląd Jamesa jest dość niezwykły. Przez branie narkotyku ratującego życie Jem ma srebrne włosy, oczy oraz rzęsy. Rysy twarzy i skośne oczy wskazują na azjatyckie korzenie. Ma wiele blizn i run jak większość Nefilim. Jest nikłej postury, ale mimo to jest silny. Po wyzdrowieniu jego wygląd uległ zmianie. Skóra nabrała kolorów, włosy i oczy poczerniały. Jem zachował swój młodzieńczy wygląd. W oczach odbijają się lata doświadczenia zdobytego jako jeden z Cichych Braci. Umiejętności Zdolności Nocnych Łowców * '''Fizjologia Nefilim: '''Będąc Nocnym Łowcą Jem posiada fizyczne i osobowościowe predyspozycje, które zawdzięcza krwi Razjela i Znakom z Szarej Księgi. Dzięki anielskiej krwi może używać run, które pomagają w czasie walki i nadają wyjątkowych zdolności, takich jak wyjątkowa siła, szybkość, zwinność, wytrzymałość i koordynacja. Zdolności Cichych Braci * '''Leczenie: '''Będąc Cichym Bratem Jem był w stanie leczyć innych. * '''Telepatia: '''Niezdolny do mówienia, posiadł zdolność komunikowania się za pomocą myśli. * '''Specjalne runy: '''Jako Brat Zachariasz mógł nosić wyjątkowe runy, przeznaczone wyłącznie dla Cichych Braci. Jednak ''yin fen ''uniemożliwił nakładanie tych najpotężniejszych. * '''Długowieczność: '''Jem stał się nieśmiertelny na ponad 100 lat. Utracił tę zdolność po kontakcie z niebiańskim ogniem, który uczynił go znów śmiertelnym. Posiadane przedmioty * '''Stela: '''Jem używa jej do rysowania run. * '''Laska: '''Zakończona rzeźbioną głową smoka, pokryta jadeitem. Podbierał się na niej, gdy czuł się słabiej. Służyła także jako broń - wewnątrz ukryte było ostrze. * '''Wisiorek z jadeitem: '''Jem posiada dwa rodzaje wisiorka: ** Zielony wisiorek z jadeitu w kształcie pięści, zrobiony przez Willa, który miał przypominać mu o domu. Jem zawiesił go na łańcuszku i nosił na szyi. ** Gładki i okrągły wisiorek z biało-zielonym nefrytem. Wygrawerowano na nim chińskie znaki, pochodzące z "Księgi Zmian" i spisane przez Chinga Pierwszego. Napis głosi: ''Kiedy dwoje ludzi kocha się tak bardzo iż stanowi jedno, są w stanie złamać nawet żelazo i brąz. ''Matka otrzymała go po poślubieniu jego ojca. Jem podarował go Tessie w ramach zaręczyn. * '''Pudełko na ''yin fen: ''Jem przechowywał swoje zapasy w srebrnym pudełeczku. Należało wcześniej do jego matki. Na wieczku znajdowała się podobizna Kwan Yin, bogini będącej pocieszeniem dla cierpiących serc. * 'Skrzypce: '''Grał na instrumencie, który należał wcześniej do jego ojca. Po przemianie w Cichego Brata skrzypcami opiekował się Will. Związki Tessa Gray Jem polubił ją od samego początku, jednak zwlekał z wyznaniem jej swoich uczuć. Wzajemna sympatia rosła z każdą kolejną wycieczką po Londynie. Pod koniec ''Mechanicznego Księcia ''Jem oświadczył się Tessie i został przyjęty. Dziewczyna kochała również Willa, jednak nie mając pojęcia o klątwie była przekonana, że nie jest dla niej dobry. Gdy Herondale wyznał jej prawdę o przyczynach swojego zachowania, ona powiedziała mu o zaręczynach i o tym, że nie zniesie krzywdzenia Jema. Will poprosił ją, by nie mówiła jego ''parabatai ''o tym, co do niej czuje. W czasie przygotowań do ślubu stan Jema pogarsza się. Okazało się, że od zaręczyn brał większe dawki ''yin fen, ''by Tessa brała go za silniejszego. Gdy Mortmain wykupił zapas narkotyku i próbował wymienić go na Tessę, Jem wrzucił do ognia ostatnią porcję proszku otrzymaną od niego w liście. Po przemianie w Cichego Brata obiecał jej spotykać się z nią raz w roku na moście Blackfriars. W 2008 roku, gdy znów był śmiertelnikiem, podczas spotkania myślał, że już go nie kocha. Tessa pokazała, że nadal nosi jego wisiorek i zapytała, czy chce z nią zwiedzać świat. Will Herondale Po przeprowadzce Jema do Instytutu, Will starał się go zniechęcić do siebie swoim zachowaniem. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich udało im się zaprzyjaźnić. Chłopcy pomagali sobie nawzajem, chociaż Will trzymał niektóre informacje o sobie w sekrecie. Niespodziewanie poprosił Carstairsa, by ten został jego ''parabatai. ''Jem odmówił, ponieważ wiedział, że wkrótce umrze. Zgodził się dopiero po przegraniu zakładu. Will kupował dla niego ''yin fen ''i troszczył się, gdy chorował. Will również zakochał się w Tessie, jednak nie chciał, by przeszkodziło to jej związkowi z Jemem. Po jego śmierci Herondale miał dbać o nią, kochać ją i uczynić szczęśliwą. Odejście Jema do Cichego Miasta wpędziło Willa w depresję. Po ślubie z Tessą widywali się od czasu do czasu z Bratem Zachariaszem. Występowanie * ''Mechaniczny Anioł (pierwsze pojawienie się) * Mechaniczny Książę * Mechaniczna Księżniczka * Ostatnia walka Instytutu Nowojorskiego (wspomniany) *''Miasto upadłych aniołów'' *Miasto zagubionych dusz * Miasto niebiańskiego ognia * Demon z Whitechapel * Próba ognia * A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld * Pani Noc * ''Władca Cieni ''(wspomniany) Ciekawostki * Posługuje się płynnie angielskim i mandaryńskim. * Jest o trzy miesiące starszy od Willa. * Jego ulubioną bronią jest miecz. Przypisy Kategoria:Bohaterowie: „Diabelskie Maszyny” Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Carstairsów Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Cisi Bracia